


NGhGHnGHGhhGHHhhh b,,, breadstick-kun??

by erenjaegersfakeleginjury



Series: traumtization :) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, fhsdkdshjkdfs im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegersfakeleginjury/pseuds/erenjaegersfakeleginjury
Summary: pov: person fucks a breadstick
Relationships: person/breadstick
Series: traumtization :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122794
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	NGhGHnGHGhhGHHhhh b,,, breadstick-kun??

as soon as i heard the door lock, meaning my parents had left the house, i immeadiately sprun g into action. i took my bathroom off, lookeing through the refrigerator till i eventaully found a moldy breadstick in the back off it, and ran back up into my bathtub.  
i sat down on my knees, looeking around to make sure my fish wasnt in there, and grabbed the breadstick with bith my hands. it was dry asf, i wanted o change that. i made my grip on senpai harder, where the outer layer started cracking and then i started my ritual. i sytarted off slow shoving it cutely into my hole over and over again, but maiing sure to go steadily. then i dug my nails into senpais crusty outer layer, and watched as bread bits squirted around everywhere. 'OoooOOOoOoohHHhHHhhh' i moaned out already feeling rather aroused. i jerked my hips forward and thrust my hole into the breadstick, slifding it in aggresively *moans in breadstick fetish*  
i kept going faster and faster and i keot moaning things like "bread-san" and "senpai" stuff leik that. it was very very kinky. and then i was relayy close to an orgasm and i was abtou to cum it all over the breadstick excpe tthen i turned arounde and my fish was just sitting there and then i got scared and i wqas like "how???" and the the fish just debby ryaned cause QuiRkAyy and then i got really scared cause the fish was like 5 years old it wsas a chld sand it was frfr watching porn n shit omfg i was so scared anyyaways so i out it out and then i grabbed onto senpai again and stuffed it up my asshole.  
"NGhhgGhGHhhh thaat LOoOOOk" i said like ~hisoka~ becuz hiusoka kinnie and then it was up my ass and i squirted warm mayo all over it and yeah thats it :)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS ISNT ACTUALLY BASED OFF REAL EVENTS I JUST GOT INSPIRED FROM A SERVER IM IN


End file.
